¡Compra los regalos de Navidad con anticipación!
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: Seita tenía que ir a comprar un regalo para su madre pero nunca se imagino que esa fácil tarea se hubiera convertido en una extraña aventura. ¿Quién es ese niño de pelo plateado?.


**¡Compra los regalos de Navidad con anticipación! **

**Resumen**: Seita tenía que ir a comprar un regalo para su madre pero nunca se imagino que esa fácil tarea se hubiera convertido en una extraña aventura. ¿Quién es ese niño de pelo plateado?.

**Advertencia**: Mala ortografía y un poco de spoiler, es un Honesto.

* * *

_Algunas veces tener ayuda en navidad._

_No tiene nada de malo en verdad._

_Así uno sabe que hay una luz de pequeña felicidad._

* * *

Seita se encontraba muy desesperado, ¡Como era posible que aun ni siendo 24 de diciembre todas las tiendas estaban agotadas! Al parecer en este año tanto como Amantos y humanos decidieron ir a comprar el doble de lo que se tenia pensado.

-Que voy hacer-Se lamentaba el niño mientras caminaba por las calles de edo sin darse cuenta que otro niño con pelo plateado se dirigió rápidamente hacia el y chocaron los dos abrupta mente.

-Lo siento-Murmuró el extraño, tomo algo del suelo y se fue sin decir nada más.

Seita extrañado por el comportamiento del otro se levanto y se sacudió su yutaka para luego sentir como si algo le faltaba.

-¡Mi cartera!-Grito Seita y se dio cuenta que lo que tomo el otro niño había tomado su cartera.

Corriendo muy rápido y tratando de no chocar con la multitud que había en las coloridas calles adornadas con adornos navideños trato de encontrar el extraño chico con pelo plateado, no podía ser difícil encontrar una persona con ese color de pelo tan extraño …¿verdad?.

Una cuadra más aya donde estaba el vio un grupo de humanos y Amantos reunidos en un círculo gritando cosas como: ¡Maldito ladrón! ¡Tu demonio!. Seita por curiosidad se detuvo hay y vio al chico de pelo plateado que estaba tratando de contener las lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que un amanto con forma de cerdo lo tenia fuertemente agarrado del cuello.

-Tu pequeño hijo de puta me robaste la cartera-dijo muy amenazante.

Los demás sin hacer nada solo miraban al desafortunado niño y Seita sintiendo un pequeña punzada en su pecho por la escena tan familiar para el se metió en el circulo y le grito al Amanto-¡Oye tu que les haces a mi hermano!

-¿Tu hermano?, este ladrón me robo mi cartera-El Amanto miro furioso hacia Seita pero el no se dejo intimidar-Dile que me la devuelva-

Seita camino hacia donde se encontraba el otro niño pero se sorprendió por el parecido que tenia el niño con alguien que el conocía, su pelo era del mismo color ahora que lo pudo ver mejor y sus ojos eran color rojo aunque no tenia una expresión muerta como la persona que conocía pero si tenia un sentimiento de tristeza en ellos.

-Oye tienes que pasarle la cartera al cerdo-Susurro Seita al niño pero este se negaba con su cabeza y se aferraba cada vez mas hacia las carteras que tenia en sus manos.

-Por favor-Esta vez suplico y el niño le paso la cartera a Seita para que se la pasara al cerdo.

-Tsk, estos niños de hoy son todos unos malditos ladrones-El Amanto refunfuño y con mucha brutalidad le quilo la cartera a Seita y se fue. Viendo esto la multitud que los tenia rodeados se fueron dejando a los dos niños solos.

El chico de pelo plateado se quedo en la misma posición mientras que se sobaba el cuello y Seita volteo para dirigirse a el nuevamente.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Pregunto el con cuidado y el niño lo miro desconcertado casi con miedo-No te preocupes, no te voy hacer nada-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto el extraño y bajo su cabeza-¿Por qué me protegiste si yo te robe también?-Susurro con un hilo de voz.

-Hmp, es porque me recordaste a mi mismo cuando robaba también, pero sabes cuando trate de robarle a una persona el me robo a mi primero-Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Seita al recordar como conoció a Gintoki-Y esa persona me ayudo mucho-

Sin saber que decir el extraño se levanto y se fue corriendo hacia uno de los callejones. Seita que vio esto recordó que el niño de pelo plateado aun tenía su cartera y grito muy fuerte

-¡Espera, aun necesito mi cartera!-

El niño de pelo plateado se detuvo por un momento y llego hacia una tienda donde no habia mucha gente comprando regalos de Navidad y alzo la cartera de Seita con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Mira, Mira-Grito el extraño y espero que Seita llegara hacia el lugar.

Seita que se estaba quedando sin aire en sus pulmones llego con mucho esfuerzo y no pudo en evitar como diablos un niño que era un poco mas bajo que el podía correr tan rápido sin cansarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto el extraño.

-S..Seita-Respondió sin aire el y miro hacia el extraño de pelo plateado.-¿Y tu como te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es….-Pero antes que pudiera continuar el extraño una voz de mujer llamo a Seita.

-Oh, aquí estabas Seita-Dijo una mujer muy bella que estaba postrada en una silla de ruedas.

-Mamá-Murmuró Seita pero cuando se dio vuelta a ver al extraño ya no estaba hay pero si estaba su cartera en el suelo.

Seita que estaba tratando de procesar lo que sucedió solo llego a una conclusión que lo aterrorizo…ese chico era un fantasma.

-¿Pasa algo Seita?-Pregunto Hinowa al ver que la cara de Seita se estaba poniendo blanca por el susto.

* * *

.En otro lugar donde la nieve caía fuertemente en el suelo blanco y solo se podía ver bultos de cadáveres descomponiéndose por el pasar del tiempo se podía ver un niño de ojos rojos y pelo plateado que fácilmente pasaba como albino por culpa de la nieve sonrío hacia el cielo.

Este día fue un muy bueno para el, por primera vez en su vida conoció un niño que no lo miraba con cara de odio.

* * *

**Hola espero que les aya gustado este Oneshot,**

**Me pregunto cuantos descubrieron que ese niño de pelo plateado era Gintoki pero de otra época LOL.**


End file.
